My hero: Threes company (YAOI SMUT)
by jayisgay000
Summary: Bakugou is content. He is finally dating his crush Eijirou, he came in first place at the sports festival but for some reason he's still a bit empty. Could it have to do with the lustful thoughts of Midoriya thats been haunting him?
1. chapter 1

Part One: Damn it Deku!

(Authors note- this takes place shortly after the sports festival arc. This is a YAOI and will contain some smut)

Bakugou's P.OV

Bakugou sits in class, his hand behind his head. He has a gentle pout as Aizawa lectures the class on their hero names. He may not look like he's listening, but he is, on the outside he may be a fiery ball of hate, but on the inside he cares more than he'd like to admit.

My hero name huh? It'll be something bad ass, I bet Midoriya is going to pick something stupid, heh. He should go ahead and choose his hero name to be Deku.

"Now, I'll be leaving the room. You have the rest of today's class and the start of tomorrows to come up with one. As I said before, this may not be your hero name in the future but it's still good to have one figured out." With that, Aizawa walks out of the room rather sluggishly.

The class erupts into silence as students move to sit closer to their friends. Bakugou doesn't move, knowing Eijirou will move to be close to him at any second.

Bakugou scribbles on his paper as the teeth gritting sound of a chair sliding against the ground plops in front of his desk.

"Sup, Bakugou?" Eijirou scoots even closer to the desk, his leg brushes against Bakugou's, making him breathe out gently.

The sight of his messy hair makes Bakugou want to melt then and there, but he hold onto reality and groans.

"This really fucking blows! I mean why the hell do we have to have to have hero names now. This is so dumb."

Bakugou looks down from his obvious gaze towards Eijirou and sighs, if only he could express his feelings in public. His feelings of love, so much love for the boy with the spiky red hair and adorable smile.

In private the two do whatever they desire, as secretly they are in a passionate relationship. While Eijirou feels confident and stable about their relationship, Bakugou doesn't feel as if he's ready to come out. Not yet anyway.

"Any idea for a name?" Bakugou asks, his voice quivering.

"Actually, yea!" His boyfriend's voice raises and he raises his white board, showing the words: Red Riot. In bold black letter.

It makes Bakugou want to laugh, but he doesn't. It fits his lover perfectly, and it makes his heart almost skip a beat to see him so happy with the name.

"That sounds better than anything I could ever come up with." Ashido says to Eijirou.

Eijirou laughs playfully and makes a silly stance, his face almost glowing. "It's cause I've always wanted to be just like my favorite hero! Crimson riot! He's the best!"

The class goes back to work, Bakugou impatiently awaits the dinging of the final school bell. His leg shaking under the table, beside Eijirou's leg.

"Whats wrong?" Eijirou mouths to him.

"Nothing", he mouths back.

But he knows exactly why he wants to flee this damned classroom. He knows it has to do with his childhood friend Midoriya, and how every time he thinks of him he mentally cheats on his boyfriend. It isn't fair the annoying twat is having this kind of influence over him.

The bell dings finally, and almost instantly Bakugou stands, his chair rocking as he does.

"Come on." He urges Eijirou.

His lover stands with a curious eyebrow and sighs, "Alright but I want to see some of our other classmates in training this afternoon."

Bakugou grits his teeth, what are the chances he'd see Midoriya there anyway? He probably has some nerd stuff to do.

"Fine." Bakugou says, his chest tightening.

Little does Bakugou know, is that going to watch their training will in fact involve a run in with Midoriya, and a dangerous game will begin to be played..


	2. 2 A risky encounter

Bakugou's POV

Bakugou walks beside Eijirou, their hands brush against each other, occasionally they find safe spots to hold hands. Now is not one of them, as their school's sports field lies almost directly in front of them.

"Save a seat for me." Eijirou says, quickly planting a kiss on Bakugou's cheek, "I have to pee."

He does an awkward circle twirl and rushes off to the bathrooms.

Great. Leave me alone why don't ya, I outta beat the crap out of someone.

Ignoring his urge to kill he makes his way up a set of bleachers and plops down on a bench. Glad he got the chance to change out of his school uniform.

He now sits in a black tank top, revealing his muscled shoulder and biceps. While gripping his waist loosely a pair of blue gym shorts, giving him the feeling of being comfortable yet athletic. While he wears a pair of tennis shoes, in high quality no doubt.

Leaning back, he lets the warm spring summer air hit him. Letting his guard down, he closes his eyes and-

"Oh! Sorry I'm late."

His eyes shoot open, in the field, Midoriya and Uraraka stand in the field. His fist grips the metal bench and in anger a tiny explosion extends from his hand, melting the left side of the bench.

Midoriya. Of course you'd ruin this. You always ruin everything.

He watches Midoriya stretch, trying not to admire his cute body, he fails miserably but is thankfully interrupted by Eijirou whom plops beside him.

"What'd I miss?" The handsome redhead asks looking out at the field. "Oh hey, it's Uraraka and Midoriya, wanna go say hey before-."

Before he can finish, Bakugou interrupts him hastily.

"No-I-we should go. I still need to work on my hero name." His voice is harsh, not different than how he speaks to his classmates, but different than the way he talks to Eijirou.

Hurt.

Thats the only expression that flashes through his face, in the corner of Bakugou's eye, he continues to watch Midoriya begin his routine.

Eijirou sighs and nods, he leans close to Bakugou and whispers to him.

"Are you okay? I don't wanna sound like a jealous boy-…don't wanna sound like a jealous friend." He winks, "But every time where near Midoriya you act like you don't wanna be near him. Is there something going on? I know you hate him but…" He begins to trail off, and Bakugou shakes his head.

"It's not that. I just hate being anywhere near the dumbass." He lies. He loves being near Midoriya, its just the fact that he can't be near Midoriya alone.

Eijirou stands. His fists are clenched at his sides and he whispers so only he can hear, "It doesn't seem like it."

He practically runs down the steps, not literally, but he does speed away in a way Bakugou had never seen.

Bakugou stands from the bleachers and walks down them. Promising to himself to give Eijirou some space-and promising to rid himself of any attraction to Midoriya. Vowing to himself he'll be all Eijirou twenty-four seven. He'll be the best boyfriend ever.

Taking a pit stop, Bakugou enters the restroom.

Being one so close to the field, it is a bit shabby. With three out of four mirrors being cracked, and one out of four sinks working. As well as toilet paper and graffiti scrolled across the place like a tornado had run through it.

Bakugou steps up to a urinal, hating that there were only three in the bathroom and that they were extremely close.

Pulling his member out, he begins to relieve himself as the door swings open. Someone steps up to the urinal on the far side, it not being far away, Bakugou notices who it is immediately.

"Midoriya." He mumbles to himself. Fighting every muscle in his body to not look down at his crush's member.

Bakugou finishes and flushes, putting his member back in his shorts. He goes to turn from the urinal, he gets a peek.

It's a little bit smaller than Bakugou's but also a bit skinnier.

Bakugou begins to wash his hands, peeking at Midoriya's ass in the mirror. Bakugou's once soft member grows visible in his shorts.

"Hey-uh Bakugou. I…don't know what's going on with you lately." Midoriya turns from the urinal and washes his hands at Bakugou's previous stance, "But I noticed you peeking at my…you know."

Bakugou's face turns redder than his explosions as he crosses his arms, ready to deny everything.

"What the hell are you-."

Midoriya grabs Bakugou's crotch. Massaging his already hard member through his shorts.

"The truth is, I've wanted you forever." Midoriya scoffs awkwardly, "I just figured you were straight…and hated me."

Bakugou backs up, his back pressing into the wall. His member throbs, but his mind screams in fury.

"I-I can't." Bakugou breathes out in rasps.

Bakugou, as cool, calm, and collected he seemed. He was a virgin, and so was every other member of his class as far as he knew. Something like loosing your virginity would be a big deal, especially in hero school. It was unspoken language for becoming something new, something closer to adult hood, and something closer to being a hero.

"Oh come on." Midoriya persists, he moves to Bakugou and in a blur places his lips against Bakugou's gently.

Eijirou's lips are tough, masculine and full of passion while Midoriya's are soft, not exactly feminine but not masculine either, and it gives off a gentle yet hungry feeling.

It makes Bakugou moan.

"I said I can't." He continues, he was a lot of things, but a cheater wasn't one of them.

Midoriya's eyes pout up at him, as he slinks to his knees.

"Just for a second?" He reaches the waistband of Bakugou's pants, and Bakugou knows this is a fight he's loosing.

"O…Okay just for a second. You stop when I say so-."

The door against his back pushes against him, his silently thanks God and moves away from the door, ready to leave.

Entering the room, Eijirou.

"Sorry for the way I acted." Eijirou says, not noticing Midoriya whom now stands, "I just…want us to still be good…friends." He notices Midoriya and covers up their relationship.

Bakugou nods slowly, his eyes finding Midoriya and hoping Eijirou doesn't notice anythings fishy.

"Why do you two look like you've seen a ghost? Hagakure wasn't in here messing with you guys was she?" His eyes look over Bakugou's frame and notices his erection, one he had never had in all their late night make out sessions. "Whats going on?"

Bakugou clenches his fist and practically screeches, while pointing a finger at Midoriya, "That creep grabbed my junk! What a weirdo, I just wanna go home!"

Grabbing Eijirou's arm, he rushes out of the restroom, and into the approaching darkness.


	3. 3 Midoriya and Bakugou

Midoriya's POV

The cool summer air wafts into his bedroom. He lies in only his boxers with no blanket on top of him.

Phone in hand, he searches Bakugou's social media's for any type of phone number. In the past Bakugou had denied Midoriya's request for his number, but at the moment Midoriya wants to continue where he left off.

Being a teenager was hard for Midoriya, sure he had friends but he never felt close to them.

"Lonely" Midoriya mumbles to himself and gives up on the search, instead sending him a message on HeroBook

He immediately shoots him a text:

You know where I live if you want to pick up on where we left off.

It takes a couple minutes before a new message appears in his inbox.

Are you ducking crazy? I'm not a dumb ask and don't like guys. Keep this up and I'll beat your ask.

Midoriya laughs at the auto-correct silently and bites his bottom lip.

No 1 gets that hard from another guy, unless you like guys. Won't tell any1.

There isn't a reply after almost twenty-minutes and Midoriya decides to give it a rest. So what if the guy of his dreams doesn't like him back. He figured he would have to endure this life of solitude. After all, his right hand is as good as Bakugou could ever be.

Tap. Tap.

Midoriya curiously stands, peering outside of his window. The sight of Bakugou standing in a dark jacket and shorts makes his heart beat faster and he opens it high enough for him to crawl through before closing it again.

"What are you?" He begins to ask, figuring Bakugou was about to beat him up.

"Shut the hell up." Bakugou clashes his lips against Midoriya.

Midoriya places one hand on Bakugou's defined abdomen, and reaches another into his shorts. Finding his member, he begins to stroke it.

Moans escape from Bakugou's lips, making Midoriya stroke faster.

"No one has to know." He giggles and drops to his knees. If this was a dream, he hoped he would never wake up. He wouldn't be able to continue on if it was a dream.

He pulls the shorts down and licks Bakugou's tip gently. He had never seen another penis in real life, and this was so much better than expected.

Midoriya takes him into his mouth, and begins sucking on his crush's member. The occasional moan giving him the energy to continue.

He pulls away a bit as Bakugou takes a seat on the side of Midoriya's bed. He places a firm hand on Midoriya's head and pushes him back down on his member.

Midoriya continues, choking occasionally, his tongue glides over the member smoothly. For his first time, Midoriya was sure Bakugou would have came by now.

"Ah…aha."

Bakugou grips the bed sheet and without warning, climaxes in Midoriya's mouth. It surprises him, and in a panic at the slimy feeling in his mouth, he lets it slide from his mouth and plop back onto Bakugou's crotch.

"What the fuck? You were supposed to swallow!" He sighs and reaches to Midoriya's nightstand and wipes it up with tissues.

"I'd never done anything like that before." Midoriya looks down, as Bakugou stands and pulls his shorts back on. "Wait, before you go…do you wanna…maybe do more sometime? Like we could be friends with benefits or…like date. It doesn't matter to me but I really like you and it's nice to know you feel the same…" Midoriya trails off, looking down on the ground, afraid of rejection.

Bakugou opens the window and looks back at Midoriya, "I already have a boyfriend. Why do you think Eijirou and I are so close?" He winks and slinks out the window, leaving Midoriya in his room to cry alone again, just like every other night.


End file.
